Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) devices may be used in a variety of different applications such as displays. Many processes used to fabricate MIM devices may require multiple steps which are sometimes difficult to control. For example, many processes require complex, multi-step lithographic processes. In many processes, it is also difficult to control and minimize the size of the MIM device. In many processes, materials forming the MIM device are exposed to higher temperatures, limiting the use of materials that are heat resistant or that are capable of withstanding such higher temperatures. As a result, many MIM devices are relatively expensive and large.
In certain sectional views, selected lines or portions have been omitted for ease of illustration.